


Lucky/Счастливчик

by Art_sinisterika



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_sinisterika/pseuds/Art_sinisterika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зеро усаживается "поболтать" со старым другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky/Счастливчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161993) by Lithium Junkie. 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено.  
> Дисклеймер:  
> © Matsuri Hino  
> © Hakusensha  
> © Studio Deen  
> От автора: Посвящается поклонникам пейрингов Зеро/Юуки и Канамэ/Зеро, испытывающим глубокие опасения относительно фэндома, и неумолимым убеждённым шипперам пэйринга Канамэ/Юуки. С большим уважением.  
> Персонажи: Зеро Кирию, его мысли и Кровавая роза.  
> Предупреждение: Имейте в виду, речь пойдёт об огнестрельном оружии, саморазрушительных импульсах и нездоровых идеях.  
> Примечание: У револьвера механизм питания патронами выполнен в виде вращающегося цилиндра (барабана) в каморах которого находятся патроны.  
> Пистолеты же (как например, Кровавая роза в каноне, так что в плане оружия Зеро это AU) имеют объёмный магазин, размещающийся обычно в рукоятке и вмещающий от 7 и более патронов.

Зеро нравится заведённый распорядок. Есть в самом процессе и регулярно повторяемых действиях нечто, что ему по душе. Что успокаивает, приносит удовлетворение, а он не из тех, кто портит, то, что ему дорого.  
Ладно-ладно. Возможно, это не совсем правда (а воды Мёртвого моря слегка солоноваты). Зеро отлично умеет портить то, что ему дорого, но заведённый распорядок ему всё-таки нравится, и большей частью это правда, а то, чем он занимается сейчас... на почётном втором месте в списке его любимых занятий. Заведённый распорядок на первом, именно поэтому он сейчас здесь, в одной руке — Кровавая роза, в ладони другой — поблёскивающий патрон.

Тебе станет лучше, хотя бы ненадолго.  
Пожалуйста, не надо. Я себе не прощу.  
Да. Знаю.

В его комнате темно, его руки движутся уверенно, ведь темнота ему не помеха. Пальцы Зеро чётко повторяют знакомые действия. Барабан Кровавой розы откидывается, и она принимает небольшое подношение. Во всём процессе присутствует такая торжественность, почти священнодействие, что будь Зеро не тот, кто он есть, он бы наверняка посмеялся над собой.  
Но сейчас ему не до этого. Кровавая роза, она требует внимания и, конечно, его получит.  
Патрон аккуратно вставляется, соскальзывая в камору, словно к себе домой.  
Следом приходят воспоминания, разум Зеро чуть плывёт (его клыки погружаются в её шею с такой лёгкостью, словно им там самое место, руками он без раздумий обхватывает её плечи, словно так и нужно, а краем сознания, неправильным, тёмным и подавляемым он отмечает и позже лелеет воспоминание о том, как отчаянно она цепляется за него, пока он всё глубже и глубже погружает клыки), но усилием воли он отгоняет в сторону ненужные сейчас мысли, барабан встаёт на место и прокручивается.  
У него даже не сбивается дыхание, когда он приставляет к виску дуло Кровавой розы, испытывая при этом большую, с полным осознанием её неуместности, гордость.  
Зеро не нужно ничего высчитывать ещё раз; цифры горящей ненавистью впаяны в разум. Шесть камор, один патрон, шестнадцатипроцентная вероятность, что в этот раз для него всё закончится.  
Он не уверен, что это можно назвать улыбкой, но всё-таки его губы слегка изгибаются, когда палец обхватывает курок.  
Спуск.  
Щелчок.  
Вздох Зеро на удивление мягок. Похоже, сегодня ему в очередной раз (не)повезло.  
Его губы снова сжимаются в ровную линию, когда он перехватывает Кровавую розу в руке, откидывает барабан, чуть отклоняет её назад и патрон, поблёскивая, выскальзывет в ладонь.  
Лунный свет пробивается сквозь занавески, мерцая усмешкой — завтра, в это же время, красавчик.  
Конечно. Завтра. Как всегда.


End file.
